The Prophecy
by penspot
Summary: Everyone knows the prophecy in the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe… but how was it delivered to the creatures of Narnia. R&R Rated T just in case. EDITED


**The Prophecy**

**Summary: Everyone knows the prophecy in the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe… but how was it delivered to the creatures of Narnia.**

**A/N: No one is sure of who was the last king or queen before the white witch came. Many authors make up their own characters while others use Swanwhite or Gale, one of the only past royals that have been mentioned besides King Frank and Queen Helen. I wasn't first sure what to use until I skimmed through the Last Battle and found Jewel talking of the kings and queens before the witch. Don't yell at me for what I chose.**

* * *

The king sat in his throne and watched as the last drops of sun finally kissed the ground before disappearing behind the horizon, never to be seen until the next morn. He sighed and finally stood up, his legs aching from age and back crooked from work. King Fredrick, named in the old style of King Frank, was, like all do eventually, growing weaker and older as the days rolled past.

But unlike those before him, his time was not consumed with the joys of a queen and children and grandchildren. No, King Fredrick failed his duty to provide an heir for Narnia and so spent watching the young country slowly slip away.

He returned to his chambers and quietly slipped into a deeper sleep than he wished, and by the next morning it took five servants to wake him.

"Sire, are you ill?" asked a young faun. The king nodded slowly.

"My heart has been ill for a long, long time." The faun nodded sadly and stepped away, allowing the king to get up and dress himself.

"Cook has prepared breakfast. If you wish to eat it here…"

"No, no," King Fredrick laughed. "No, I shall have it out in the western gardens. It's such a lovely sight, seeing the sun light up the west."

A hare was sent to deliver the message and when King Fredrick had sat down in the gardens a hearty breakfast awaited him.

"Bless this food and thank thee our maker and the maker of Narnia, Aslan the Great Lion. We ask for the protection of thy great paws and teeth and also the peace in which your eyes mane give. Amen."

It was a usual blessing in Narnia, but the words weren't forced or meaningless like in our world. Also that his words hid a silent plea to Aslan, for the king could feel as if a dark shadow was silently creeping to Narnia's gates and was ready to take her apart, tree by tree and stone by stone.

"Sire! Sire! Look ahead!" a guard called out and King Fredrick looked out and saw a band of fell creatures charge towards Cair. What was interesting is that they held up olive branches as they ran, which was supposed to mean they come peacefully. But the look in the leader's eye was anything but peaceful.

King Fredrick held his hand, ordering the guards around him to stay their weapons and hold their ground. The fell creatures arrived and glared down at the king as he buttered his toast.

"What brings you here traitors of Narnia?" the king asked smoothly. The leader, a large minotaur grunted and threw his axe to the ground.

"We are the traitors? You have such a bold tongue human."

"And traitors you will remain if you still belong in _her_ army. Has she sent another one of those gruelish letters of hers?" the king asked coldly, still sliding the knife back and forth over the browned bread. The minotaur leader set his fists on the table and looked King Fredrick in the eye. After removing his fists, King Fredrick found a scroll of parchment on the table. He picked it up and began reading.

_The words of Queen Jadis of Narnia to Fredrick supposed king of Narnia:_

_Greetings Fredrick, I have sent this party as a token to ask you for an appointment on the evening of the morrow. This meeting of grievances is to discuss and ensure your total surrender to my armies and my rule. _

_You must understand by now that you are weak, and as your life fails and slips by, so does the tree in which I cannot enter Narnia by. I thank your ancestors for not taking the proper care of such a defense and am grateful to your kind for securing my hand over the realms of this land. _

_I shall wait with bated breath until your return to me and assure you that if my wills are not agreed to, then you have refused the privilege of losing peacefully and will set my hand across Narnia until every stone and tree is mine._

_Fare thee well for now,_

_Jadis_

"That evil witch. Does your mistress think that I shall so easily be provoked into agreeing with her terms?" he asked the minotaur. The minotaur picked up his axe.

"You would be wise not to speak of her majesty that way." The guards around the king drew their swords, ready for a skirmish. The king narrowed his eyes at the leader and stood up.

"You can assure that witch that I shall not comply and she will have to take Narnia by force. I will not so easily give up my rule or my love for this land and her citizens."

"Fancy words old one."

The king wasn't fazed. "You can depart now. Your stay is over-welcome beyond measure."

"You will regret this human."

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

King Fredrick watched the Naiad and Dryad children dance throughout the gardens. Those saplings that were just now growing were as beautiful as ever. But Fredrick always felt sad at the sight of their happy innocence. It made him remember his own failure as a husband and father.

"_King Fredrick! King Fredrick!"_

_I looked over and saw Kenai, a very young satyr, run up._

"_What is it Kenai?"_

"_The queen sent me to find you Sire. She says you need to come to the garden now!"_

_I quickly buckled my belt and sheath around my waist. I didn't know if my queen was in danger or not, but I had a feeling_ She_ would do something to Adeline eventually._

_I ran down to the gardens and found, to my relief, Adeline sitting with her tea. She looked over._

"_Ah, just in time!"_

"_My queen, what is wrong?"_

_She smiled. "Nothing is wrong. I have the most wonderful news!"_

"_Well what is it?"_

"_Fredrick, I'm pregnant with child!"_

_I felt numb because I was so happy. Oh Aslan, let it be a son!_

"_A child?"_

"_Tis true my king. And today we shall celebrate with a picnic lunch near the northern marshes!"_

"_Why there?"_

"_I love it there. The marshwiggles are so kind, though a little paranoid."_

_I nodded. "Wherever thoust goes, so shall I."_

_She hugged me and soon we were off on horseback northwards. When we reached the marshes, I did kind of see what she meant. The marshes in the spring was filled with all sorts of birds and odd flowers that it did contain a natural beauty._

_We found a spot under a tree and ate the cold lamb and bread and cheese that was packed. It had been a glorious afternoon, but my guard was down. There was a terrible roar from the marshwiggles village and a stampede of fell creatures wiped through the town. I drew my sword and stood up._

"_Stay here, I shan't be long," I told Adeline. She stayed sitting and I ran to the village only to be plowed over by two large minotaur. I woke up face to face with a group of sad looking marshwiggles._

"_What is wrong dear friends?" I asked._

"_Queen Adeline… she was…" I looked at them in terror and ran back to the picnic site only to find that it was trampled and Adeline was gone. All that was left in decent form was a small piece of parchment. I picked it up and read: _I told you no one would replace me._ I crumpled the parchment, fury and sorrow running through my veins. My Adeline… my child and wife were gone._

"_No!_"

"King Fredrick?" King Fredrick snapped out of his terrible daydream and looked up at a mighty centaur, his general.

"How fair thee Orivell?" the elderly king asked. The centaur, and Fredrick's best friend, ignored the question and looked down at his king.

"I understand that you are ill of heart, so have you the right to be. But there is a more dire issue at hand."

"What would that be?" the king asked without looking up.

"The witch has sent another messenger."

"It is not welcome here. Send it away."

"The messenger has left, but not without leaving this," the centaur said and held out a scroll. The king looked at it in disgust and took it from the mighty centaur's hand. It read:

_You should know by now that no one says no to me. You know very well what happens when my demands are not sought to._

"This is it?" he asked angrily to himself, or to some being that could not be heard nor seen.

"Sire?"

"Nothing good Orivell. I shall retire for now. Allow none to disturb me."

"Yes your majesty." King Fredrick crumpled the parchment and flung it into the large fire of his chambers. He sat in the plush chair in front and stared at the fire. 'She_ has taken everything! How dare she! Oh my queen Adeline, what shall I do? Aslan, please… I am so lost._

The king remembered a time when his cares were only focused on two things, winning tournaments and winning the love of his life.

_I walked through the markets of the Lone Islands. Mother said she saw a fruit here that looked magnificent and she wanted to taste it. It had taken me most of the day, but I had finally found it. I reached for the fruit, but caught the hand of someone else._

_I looked up and saw a very pretty girl. She had fiery hazel eyes and curly chocolate hair that stretched to her waist. She was wearing a flowing blue dress and took my breath away._

"_Um… my apologies miss. Do you wish to have this fruit?"_

"_I was hoping for it, but you seem to want it as well. I can settle with an apple."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_My lord, tis a bit early to ask for such questions."_

"_Perhaps, but I am in need of something to call you if ever we shall meet again. Chilvalry and etiquette demands it."_

_She smiled the most beautiful smile I had seen. "My name is Adeline, daughter of Lord Ror of Narnia."_

"_Ah ma'am, you are a Narnian?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

"_Good, as am I. I am-"_

"_I know who you are milord. You are Prince Fredrick of King Rune and Queen Eless daughter of Queen Swanwhite."_

"_Amazing!"_

_She smiled. "Well Sire, I must be off. I have yet to prepare dinner and Father shall be home soon." Adeline turned and left, leaving me dumbfounded and in love._

King Fredrick smiled, remembering the time he first met his wife. She had shown such manners, but after that she was tough, loud, and witty. A pain cut through his heart and the old man sat back down again.

* * *

The next day was unsettling. Reports of the witches armies moving closer to Cair had spread throughout the castle. King Fredrick lay in bed, sick from old age and heartbreak. His servants and friends visited in and out, handing him food that he never touched.

_Aslan, I am dying. I have failed my duty to produce an heir and protect Narnia. Please forgive me._

A warm breeze swept through the room and a delicious smell filled its corners. In the breeze, King Fredrick swore he heard a deep and rich voice. _All is forgiven, but your duty is not over yet. I have a task for you._

King Fredrick lay back and stared at the ceiling. "Whatever comes, I will face it head on." He closed his eyes and fell asleep for the last time in his life.

_I went through the western woods and headed north on my horse. Father and Mother said never to go too far north, but it was a wonderful feeling seeing those mountains. I continued to ride towards them until I passed over the border. The mountains were even more breath-taking up close._

_Suddenly I felt the unsettling feeling of something or someone watching me. I jumped off my horse, swerved around and drew my sword._

"_Whatever is there, show yourself!" I called._

"_Away with your sword brave one. I mean you no harm." The voice was that of a woman's, smooth yet powerful. _

_I gasped in awe as a towering youthful beauty stretched from the shadows and gazed down at me. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her skin was white and her eyes fierce. An air of power hung around her that left me breathless. _

"_Welcome young prince," she said softly. A shiver ran down my back._

"_I'm afraid you have the advantage over me m'lady. Might I inquire your name?"_

"_Jadis of the Northern Mountains."_

_Jadis… Jadis… I had heard that name from somewhere, but the memory escaped me. For some reason the name passed a foreboding shadow across my heart. But that couldn't be right. A lady with such beauty and grace couldn't possibly prove a threat._

"_Well Lady Jadis, I fear that the time is late and I must be getting along now."_

"_Oh, but you mustn't go without something to eat. You have traveled such a long journey Prince Fredrick, you must be hungry."_

_I looked at her in confusion. "You know my name?"_

"_I know many things. I know your father slowly fades and so you shall rise to power."_

_I couldn't believe it. This was a remarkable woman. "I do think I shall accept your offer at a meal, and wish you to tell me more."_

_Jadis smirked and a sinister gleam passed her eyes. I ignored it, not wanting my outrageous sensitivities to ruin such a lovely time._

_She took me to a small clearing where a table and spread were already set out. I looked at her inquisitively. "You knew I was coming?"_

"_As I have said before, I know many things."_

_I nodded and sat down at one end of the table she at the other. She beckoned to the food. "Please, eat and enjoy. I set out all your favorites."_

_She did. There was roasted venison, cold lamb, rich wine, cake, boiled eggs and corn, and my absolute favorite: powdered jellies._

_I filled up my plate, but was soon too intoxicated with listening to Jadis and watching her to eat._

"_Do you know of the future?"_

"_I some ways. I know you will be a great king, but your future has one hole."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_Your choice of a queen."_

_I was silent for a moment. I had never thought of that before. And it was such a pivotal choice that needed to be made._

"_And what is your advice on this matter?" I asked. There was a quick breeze and in a flash she was next to me._

"_Me." Her lips touched mine and it felt like all the air was sucked from my lungs, my insides turned icy cold. When she pulled away, I couldn't feel anything. It was as though I was stone. A cruel wanting smile twisted her features. "Sire, with me you shall be the most powerful king Narnia has ever seen. We will rule with an iron fist and no power in this life or the next will oppose us or suffer our wrath."_

"_O-of course," I stumbled out weakly. All sense was gone and I felt like I was floating. Her voice flooded my ears. There was nothing but her._

"_But in order for this to happen, I must ask a small favor of you."_

"_Anything."_

"_The evil tree, the Tree of Protection, the one planted by an evil beast. It must be felled. I cannot enter unless it is so. You cannot be mine."_

_That was when my memories flooded my brain. Legend spoke of an evil that was kept out of Narnia by the special tree that Aslan had planted. I felt my limbs again and my surroundings were clear. It was as though a fog or haze was lifted from my eyes. And what I saw was her deadly white face mere inches from mine. I yelped and shoved myself back, flipping the chair I was in._

"_No!"_

_Her face returned to a clam lovely look. She... this Jadis... this evil, tried to look innocent_. "_My lovely, it is but a tree."_

"_No… I-I know who you are. You're the evil witch Jadis that the tree keeps out. You're the evil from the dawn of time."_

_Jadis frowned and pulled herself to her full height, towering over me. "It would be wise to accept my gift and obey my will."_

_I scooted back as she inched towards me. "Never!"_

_A wand appeared in her hand._

"_Obey me or suffer my wrath." I got up and ran to my horse. She was much faster than I was and as I galloped back to Narnia, she was almost on top of me. Thank Aslan I was even able to get on my horse. _

_I kicked him to go faster when I was hit by a bright light. The air was warm and sweet and familiar. I was in Narnia again. I turned and saw the witch standing at the border, her eyes smoldering with hate._

"_You cannot say no to me! You will never find one like me! You have tasted what I had to offer and you will never be satisfied with any other! No one can replace me!"_

"_I would rather be alone for forever and eternity than be with you! Never again shall you torment me and you will never get into Narnia!" I shouted back before turning and galloping away. Lightning flashed and her voice came in my head again. _"No one can replace me!"

King Fredrick opened his eyes wide and gasped for breath. His bed and clothes were drenched in sweat, his face and hands were cold and clammy.

He tried to blink out the pictures of his first meeting with Jadis, tried to forget her dreadful and prophetic words. _Aslan, what is happening? I am dying, but would you turn over your beloved land to one so evil_?

Frerdrick, though painful and difficult, got up from his bed and dressed. _If I must die, then I will die at the feet of Narnia's last hope. I will die at the tree._

"My king, why are you up? You should be resting," one of the servants came in and helped the elderly man steady himself.

"Prepare my horse. I shall not die here tonight."

"Sire, don't speak that way," the servant pleaded. King Fredrick shook his weary head slowly.

"I am serious. Ready my horse and prepare a small assembly to follow me."

"Sire-"

"Please do what I say. This to follow will be as important as any great war or law that has been in the past."

The servant couldn't argue with that, so he took off to do as King Fredrick commanded. The king finished dressing and placed his crown upon his brow. His sword, now feeling ten times heavier due to his lack of strength, was positioned at his side.

_It is time…_ Fredrick heard the voice, and was not scared. Insterad he felt a certain type of peace come over him.

_Yes Aslan, it is time._

King Fredrick dragged himself down to the stables where a party dressed in dark colors and sad faces awaited him. He smiled encouragingly.

"Fear not my friends. Aslan's country is at my doorstep. I need only step out and leave you all, but there are things to be done." With the help of the stable boy he settled into his saddle. "Let us ride!"

The congregation followed their king into the west, far from Cair Paravel. Whether by some hidden strength or by Aslan's will, they all arrived clean and strong to the far west side of Narnia where a terrible sight awaited them.

Hundreds of fell beasts were on the other side of the tree with the witch standing proudly in front of them. The tree was withered to the point where the bark turned grey and the highest branch almost touched the ground. Fredrick got down from his horse and walked steadily up to the tree and the witch.

"And so you have returned to me. You see yourself old and crippled, but I can make you young yet again."

"I know by the legends how you would accomplish this, and though tempted I am to accept your offer, I must decline. My time is coming and the Great Lion beckons to me."

Jadis looked down at the old king with a black hatred in her eyes. "And so you will die."

"Yes, but first I have something more important to see to." The king stood up on a large rock and looked over the witch's armies and his own group of friends and mourners.

_Speak to them what I have spoken to you._

"Yes, Aslan," he whispered to himself and then stood at his full height. "To Jadis of Charn and all who so follow her. This is what the Great Lion Aslan, Son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea, says to you:

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, _

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, _

_The evil time will be over and done._

To my friends and subjects across Narnia, the Lord Aslan says this in comfort for the sorrowful:

_Wrong will be made right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

"Hide his words in your heart and do not lose hope. Fir even in old age and looking death in the face, I have not lost faith in Aslan's work."

After a moment of silence, Jadis stepped up and looked at the ag-ed king. "What trickery is this?" the witch hissed. Fredrick smirked and looked her directly in the eyes.

"No trickery White Witch. By Aslan I promise you this: your days are numbered."

The witch grew even whiter in fury and she raised her wand. "Get him!"

The fell creatures flooded past the border, two strong ones bringing the king over the border and to his knees in front of Jadis. Her glare was like ice, but the king naught but felt warm and was surrounded by the loveliest smell that only he could sense.

"You had your chance."

"I still do."

She screamed and stabbed the king through the stomach. The king gasped as the cold, stone knife tore through flesh and pushed him back to the ground.

Jadis stood over him and dug her nails in her fists till their was blood trickling out. The king lay dead, the tree's branches finally touched the ground, and Narnia was hers. The only thing that made her furious was that the king's dead face was smiling.

* * *

King Fredrick didn't feel cold like he expected when he died. He was comfortably warm, and there was no pain anymore. He sat up and saw he was next to a river. He looked at his reflection, now whole and youthful.

"So this is Aslan's Country."

"Welcome Son," said the great booming voice. King Fredrick looked at Aslan and smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Crazy ending huh? If you didn't catch it, his memories were flowing back in time starting with the most recent. But that little hint is only if they confused you while reading.

**Please review for this. I like reviews.**


End file.
